Charles Garnett
Charles Garnett was a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse, and a main character in Z Nation. Living in Camp Blue Sky until meeting Hammond and Murphy. He was Mark Hammond's second in command in the effort to bring Murphy to the west coast, but assumed a leadership role after Hammond's death. He was the leader of the Westward-Bound Survivor Group, and is a former member of the Upstate New York survivor group. Trying to protect Murphy, he was murdered and turned zombie by Priest Jacob and his Resurrection Cult. Background Before the zombie apocalypse, Charles Garnett was with the National Guard based out of Georgia. He had a wife, Amy, and children whose fate are unknown. Where the end of the world might take a military man – tough, disciplined, a survivor – and harden them, Garnett has maintained a compassionate demeanor and employs a cool logic.Official site Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens" He is the leader of the Upstate New York survivor group. He first sees Hammond and Murphy approach in a boat, telling him about their mission. After bringing Hammond back to camp, Hammond explains the mission in more detail. After showing reluctance to helping Hammond get to the military convoy, Hammond forcibly conscripts him at gunpoint. When Hammond reaches the convoy, Garnett finds a baby and becomes determined to help it. However, the baby dies and becomes a zombie. When Hammond is killed, Garnett and the group reconsider the mission to go to California. Simon urges the group when Addy speaks to him on Hammond's radio. He then declares that the group will continue Hammond's mission to bring Murphy to California. "Fracking Zombies" The group, still reluctant on bringing Murphy to California, look into the distance to see New York and Charles tells them to take a good look as it will likely be a while. They see two bikers, Travis and Steve drive by, from which Cassandra hides. They later go to the Paramus park mall to scavenge gas, only to find that it had all been taken. Warren asks why there are no survivors except for the two bikers and Charles says that it's probably because of Black Summer and most people have starved to death. One of the bikers then jumped out of a broken down car in which he was hiding. He says his friend had low morals. He also knows where they could get gas and Charles tells him to say where it is. Travis says it's the Jersey Devil Refinery to find that zombies have take it over. "Philly Feast" "Full Metal Zombie" "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" Crazy priest was the fault of poor Charles' death. Right when he and Roberta got an actual relationship. After he turned Roberta and the others left. When they were quite a distance away from the camp Roberta took 10k's machine gun and shot Zombie Charles. She then shot the priest. Before shooting Charles she said 'I give you Mercy'. She loved him, but she didn't want him to suffer. Although it hurt her so much, she knew it was the right thing to do. "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" Allies *Citizen Z *Roberta Warren *Addison "Addy" Carver *Mack Thompson (Deceased) *Steven "Doc" Beck *10K *Murphy *Cassandra (Deceased) Enemies *Tobias (Deceased) *Priest Jacob (Deceased) *Zombies Killed Victims *Mark Hammond (Zombified, Alongside his fellow Survivors) *Numerous Counts of Zombies Death Killed by *Jacob (Caused) When Jacob attempts to shoot Murphy, Garnett runs in front of Murphy, taking the bullet and then dies seconds later *Roberta Warren (Out of Mercy) After his death, Roberta then takes 10K's rifle and gives Garnett mercy, then she shoots Jacob, the man who shot Garnett. Memorable Quotes "Who are you!!?!?!?!" "We go up now or I scramble your egg brain inside the shell." - Garnett to the guard "You don't sneak up on people in the zombie apocalypse, okay?" - Garnett to Murphy "Urrrhhggh" - Zombified Garnett to Priest Jacob "I love you, then go, live!" -Charles' last words to Roberta Warren Gallery |-|Screencaps= Garnett2.jpg Z_nation_charlie.jpg Garnett zombie 2.jpg Z_nation_Charlie_2.jpg Z_Nation_Charlie.jpg Puppies and Kittens 008.jpg Puppies and Kittens 015.jpg Fracking Zombies 018.jpg Fracking Zombies 016.jpg Philly Feast 010.jpg Full Metal Zombie 019.jpg Full Metal Zombie 009.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 003.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 001.jpg Full Metal Zombie 021.jpg Full Metal Zombie 001.jpg Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Season 1